Past and Future
by BigEZ98
Summary: This will be the sequel of the Human or Grimm story. My friend Ben wrote this story and he asked me to post it. Warning I, myself, haven't read a single word of any chapter that I post. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note(A/N):** **This is a continuation of my previous fanfiction, Human or Grimm. This story, I hope, I can make last longer than the last one. I honestly will not know how this story will end. There will be one character from the anime Soul Eater in this story. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1. Beginning**

What do stories have if I may ask? A beginning, a middle, and an ending that could either last a lifetime or could be forgotten. You probably think this is the beginning of the story but as you, hopefully, read in the past about a boy named Ben who lost his family and friends. That story was not entirely true. Ben's friends were not all gone but his family on the other hand….that will be told in a later time. Anyways, as you know in the story he was raised by the grimm, a vile creature that feeds on people's fears, but then was taken away from them by Cynder, who acted as a mother to Ben. Ben was the first to be tested on to see if grimm DNA could be controlled in the body of a human. Like what was told before it failed but he survived and was part grimm. His only friends when we was with Cynder were Haiden, Vax, and Brad. They worked together under their mistress Cynder. Ben felt something was not right so he ran from Cynder and surprisingly was not chased. Ben ran to Beacon Academy where he was reunited with his lifelong friend Ruby. They didn't remember each other well at first but soon remembered their past, must have been a reason on why they forgot about each other. Ben showed what had happened to him during their time separated. Ruby was shocked at first but ignored it because Ben was still the same young boy Ruby remembered when they were kids. This is where our story will begin.

Ben was 7 and went to Signal, along with Ruby who was 6. It was after school and around the time when these unlikely friends met. Ben was walking home from school to see his family when he saw a little girl being bullied by what looked to be 12 or 13 year olds. Ben rush to her aid.

"Leave her alone." Ben said.

"What will a shrimp like you do if we don't?" One of the boys said.

Ben readied himself in a fighting stance.

"I will fight you all…" Ben said cowardly.

"You will are you? Oh I'm so scared." One of them said mockingly.

Ben threw a punch at one of them but was caught and Ben took a hard knee to the gut. Ben fell to the ground. The boys did not stop beating on him.

"This is what happens when you mess with us you little punk." One of the boys said as he kicks Ben in the face.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Ruby said.

"You should listen to the girl. That is if you don't want to get beat." Qrow said.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby yelled as the boys stopped beating on Ben.

"Let's go guys we can deal with this punk later." One of the boys said as they all left.

Ben sat up with blood running down his face as him and Ruby were taking to the infirmary in the school. As Ben was getting taken care off he looked at Ruby and gave her a big smile, well as best as he could. Ruby did nothing but laugh a bit and smile back.

"I tried to let your parents know what happen to you Ben but they won't answer." Qrow said.

Ben said nothing because he was ashamed of what happened in the fight.

Qrow gets a call about possible grimm activity in an area outside of the city.

"I got to go. Ruby if you could keep Ben company." Qrow said.

"No problem Uncle." Ruby said as she sat next to Ben.

"I can see you two becoming good friends." Qrow said snickering a bit.

After awhile of Ben and Ruby talking to each other they both walked to Ben's home. But when they got there….there was a destroyed building and Qrow standing there surprised at what he saw. Ben feel to the ground crying.

"Ben I'm sorry." Qrow said.

Ben was put in an orphanage and was taken away from his only friend. Then the grimm attacked killing everyone but Ben. Cynder walked up to Ben who was ready to fight Cynder.

"My you are a strong hearted one aren't you?" Cynder said.

"Why do you care?" Ben asked.

"Come with me I will take care of you." Cynder said holding out her hand.

Ben went with Cynder, who became his new mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Happy Birthday**

Cynder confronts Ben with a gift for his 15th birthday.

"Happy Birthday my son." Cynder said happily as she hands Ben his gift.

"Thank you mother." Ben said as he opens the gift to see a weapon.

"What's this for mother?" Ben asked.

"I think it's time for you to be apart of my goals." Cynder said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"I mean….it's time for you to be a hunter." Cynder said.

"A hunter?" Ben said confusedly.

"Yes a person who will help me reach my goal of fixing this world and making it better." Cynder said.

"I will do it but mother may I see her again?" Ben asked.

"I'm sorry but you can't she is just a distraction to you. Starting tomorrow you will be my guard. I know you can be a good one you have proven yourself before." Cynder said.

"Okay…." Ben said sadly.

For the past few months Ben had killed many people that had opposed to his mother. But Ben didn't forget about the girl that he defended in the past. She became his strength in his fights. Even though he killed people for Cynder, he question about why they had to die so he went to talk to Cynder.

"Mother may I ask. Why did I have to kill all those people?" Ben asked.

"Because they were in my way of my goal." Cynder said.

"But it's just not right. People have lives they deserve to live and be happy." Ben said.

"Are you defying your mother?" Cynder asked.

Ben sighed. "No, I'm not. I'm sorry mother." Ben said as he walked out of her room and went to his room.

"This isn't right though. Killing is wrong. All of this is wrong." Ben thought as he looked at his sword, Ragnarok. "There must be something I can do…." Ben said.

"What do you mean? This is so much fun you just don't know it yet." A voice said.

Ben looked around his room. "Who's there?" Ben asked.

"Why it's me….Ragnarok." Ragnarok said as a mouth formed at the top of the handle.

Ben was shocked that his sword had the life force of a human.

"Don't you feel that Ben all that dark energy flowing from me to you. Doesn't it feel great." Ragnarok said as the mouth made a smile.

Ben sat on his bed not saying a word. "It feels amazing." Ben said with a smile as if his sanity had broke and was slipped into madness.

"Now how about we have some more fun. What do you think?" Ragnarok asked.

"That would be great." Ben said.

Him and Ragnarok walked to Cynder's room and asked for as many missions she could give them.

"Are you sure about this Ben?" Cynder asked.

"Of course mother. Ragnarok will help me." Ben said laughing a bit.

"Okay if you say so." Cynder said as Ben walked out of her room.

More weeks went by and more and more deaths were made by Ben and Ragnarok. Even deaths that weren't called for. Cynder sent Ben on a mission in Vale to deal with an old man named Qrow. Ben and Ragnarok made their way to Vale and went to the Crowbar to relax for a bit.

"Haven't seen you around." Qrow said to Ben.

Ben said nothing.

"What did you come here for? Wanted to see if I could take you to Ruby?" Qrow asked.

Ben said nothing again.

"What's wrong have you gone deaf?" Qrow asked as he sees what he was welding. "Where did you find that weapon?" Qrow asked with a bit of fear.

"My mother gave it for me for my birthday." Ben said with a grin.

"You mother died how could she give you that cursed of a weapon?" Qrow asked.

"Not her my new mother….Cynder." Ben said as he pulls out Ragnarok and attack Qrow.

Qrow blocked the attacks, barely. "Ben what are you doing?" Qrow asked as he kept blocking the attacks not wanting to hurt Ben.

"I'm doing what she wants. Right Ragnarok?" Ben said.

"Agreed. Plus we both love hurting people right by partner?" Ragnarok asked.

"Yup." Ben said with a big smile.

"You mind did slip into madness. I'm sorry Ben but I have no other choice but to take you in." Qrow said as he starts to attack Ben.

Ben gets a few cuts but were healed instantly.

"How?" Qrow asked.

"Why it's my blood. See." Ben said as he shows Qrow that his blood was black.

"Uncle Qrow where are you!" Ruby yelled as she was looking for him.

"R-Ruby?" Ben said as if his sanity was coming back.

"I guess there is some of your old self still in there." Qrow said.

"Ragnarok we need to go." Ben said.

"But we're having so much fun." Ragnarok said.

"I said now!" Ben said as he started to run back to Cynder.

As Ben ran back to Cynder, Ruby saw him.

"B-Ben?" Ruby thought to herself.

Qrow walks up to Ruby.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Qrow asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you could teach me to use my weapon more….was that Ben?" Ruby asked.

"I need to go talk to someone about this….Ruby go back to you dad." Qrow said.

"Okay." Ruby said as she heads back to her dad's.

Qrow walked to Professor Ozpin's room in Beacon Academy.

"Hey Ozpin….we have a problem." Qrow said.

"I know…." Ozpin said.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Qrow asked.

"Get Amethyst out only she can save his sanity." Ozpin said.

"Maybe not just Amethyst can help." Qrow said.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked.

"Ben regained some of his sanity when he saw Ruby." Qrow said. "He might have gone mad but not completely mad….he still remember her."

"I don't think we should bring her into this. I will handle this." Ozpin said.

As Ben started walking back to Cynder he was cut off by Professor Ozpin.

"Where did you get that sword?" Ozpin asked.

"My mother got it for me." Ben said as he ready Ragnarok.

"You mean Cynder gave it to you so you would become one of her pawns." Ozpin said.

"That's not true….mother wouldn't dare hurt me." Ben said.

"That so? Then explain to me why she would trust you with a weapon that slowly kills the wielder's sanity?" Ozpin asked.

"Ragnarok doesn't hurt me….right Ragnarok?" Ben asked.

"Right partner I would never hurt you." Ragnarok said with a giggle.

"I'm sorry Ben but I have to take that weapon." Ozpin said as he ready his cane.

"I'm sorry sir but Ragnarok is my only friend….I'm not letting you take him." Ben said.

Ben charged at Ozpin and took a few swings at him but were all blocked.

"How can you block my attacks?" Ben asked.

"Because I am helping him." A voice said.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Ben asked.

"It is coming from this sword. Her name is Amethyst she was built to save people from madness." Ozpin said as he revealed Amethyst.

"He's right….Ben listen to me Ragnarok doesn't care about being your friend. He wants to feed on you soul and make you a puppet." Amethyst said.

"You're wrong." Ben said as he tries to attack Ozpin again but was blocked by Amethyst.

"Use me Professor, I have to make contact with Ben for him to understand." Amethyst said to Ozpin.

"Okay." Ozpin said as he puts his cane away and holds Amethyst and attacks Ben and landing all of his hits on Ben but look as if all the attacks did nothing.

"You can't hurt me. My blood heals all my wounds." Ben said.

"Ben can you hear me." Amethyst said.

"How are you in my head?" Ben asked.

"Because Ozpin hit you with me so now I am in your mind." Amethyst said.

"Now hearing your voice a lot better you sound a how lot familiar." Ben said.

"I should….I'm your real mother." Amethyst said.

"How she died in a fire." Ben said

"Ozpin saved me but was put in this sword….Ben don't let the madness take you over. If it does you will lose control of your body and Ragnarok will take control don't let that happen." Amethyst said.

Ben drops Ragnarok.

"Hey partner what are you doing?" Ragnarok asked.

"He will pick you up and take you home with him" Cynder said as she appeared from the trees and fired a few arrows at Ozpin and took Ben and Ragnarok back home.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Cynder asked.

"I think so." Ben said.

"Take a break from fighting for a bit. Relax." Cynder said.

"Okay." Ben said as he rested on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. The Testing Begins**

Ben awoke inside a pod like container.

"What's going on?" Ben said.

"You're being tested on to see if you can handle the grimm DNA inside you." Cynder said.

"W-what?" Ben was shocked from what she said.

"Yes now be quite." Cynder said as she pushed a button as grimm DNA started to get pumped into Ben's body and his aura being extracted at the same time.

Ben started screaming and spazzing inside the pod.

After a few hours the test was done and Ben fell out of the pod with half of his face grimm and the other normal.

"It looks like it failed. Kill him." Cynder said as some of her men aimed at him.

Ben shoved them all away and ran out of the room and into the woods.

"Don't go after him let him run. Like anyone will take him in." Cynder said.

Ben ran to the only place he thought would help him.

"There's the place….I think." Ben said as he walked closer to Beacon Academy.

When Ben started walking on the walkway to the doors he saw that Ozpin was standing there with Amethyst in his hand.

"Please Ozpin….help me." Ben said.

Ben looked up to Ozpin showing his face.

"What did she do to you?" Ozpin asked shockingly.

Ben told Ozpin everything that has happened to him.

"I see and what do you want to do about this?" Ozpin asked.

"I want to attend Beacon show people that the Grimm should not be feared." Ben said with confidence.

Ozpin handed him a masked and smiled.

"Welcome to Beacon." Ozpin said to Ben.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. The Aftermath**

Ben stood where Beacon use to stand remembering that day.

"If only things ended differently." Ben thought.

"So it's just us now isn't it?" Ragnarok asked.

"Yes, good thing you can't make me insane now." Ben said jokingly.

"I guess so. Anyways, where are we going to go now?" Ragnarok asked.

Ben started to walk away from the ruined Beacon Academy.

"I don't know. I guess….whatever comes our way." Ben said.

"But we can take on anything that comes our way." Ragnarok said.

"Yeah. Too bad we have to stay hidden from everyone." Ben said.

"Not from me." Raven said.

"What are you doing here Raven?" Ben asked.

"She's not the only one that's here." Qrow said behind Raven.

"What do you two want from me?" Ben asked.

"We want to know why you did what you did there." Qrow asked.

"At first I wanted Cynder to die with the one she raised. But somehow I lived." Ben said.

"But why keep yourself in secret?" Raven asked.

"I feel like my time was over Raven but something is telling me it's not the end of Cynder she will come back and kill everyone, and with that ancient grimm up there. I'm just here to keep an eye on it." Ben said.

"If so why do you have him with you?" Qrow asked.

"Who me? Why I was founded in the rubble. I wanted Ben to wield me again. Plus he was already descended into madness so I can't make him insane." Ragnarok said.

"Ragnarok will help me protect what is left of Vale." Ben said.

"If so you might need a second companion if you don't want our help maybe she can." Qrow said showing Amethyst in his hands.

"Amethyst you're still alive?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I told you as long as you live I will stay alive. We're connected." Amethyst said as she turned herself to her human like state.

"I wish Summer was here she would make help me keep Ruby safe." Ben said looking down.

Qrow walks up to Ben and pats his head.

"She is here you dummy. Remember she's in you. She made sure you would stay alive when you were tested so you could protect Ruby for her." Qrow said.

"Thanks Qrow. You guys should head back to Ruby and the others they need you all more than me." Ben said.

"I wish we could help you Ben but you should probably keep it a secret. Oh and by the way Blake is somewhere around here she took the lead of the White Fang since they found out what happened to Adam. You should go to her maybe she will help you." Qrow said.

"How do you know that?" Ben asked.

"It's in my name" Qrow said as him and Raven left Vale to go back to the others.

"Soooo what now Ben?" Ragnarok asked.

"I guess we could look for Blake she is a good comrade to have plus since she is in control of the White Fang it makes our job a lot easier." Ben said

"Don't forget I'm here to Ben." Amethyst said walking next to him and Ragnarok coming out of Ben's back.

"Yeah. We're the three musketeers in a way. ALL FOR ONE, ONE FOR ALL." Ragnarok said.

"I guess so." Ben said with a smile.

Now that Ben has his two weapons, one representing light and the other representing darkness. Now their next objective is to find Blake and defeat the rest of the madness in the world. The only question is how?

The narrator closes the book and reveals that it is Ben.

"I guess we'll find out." Ben said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. The Story Continues**

"So what now?" Ragnarok asked.

"We find Blake. She will be the best person to help us now." Ben said while walking down the streets of Vale with Ragnarok and Amethyst in his hands.

"But how would we find her?" Amethyst asked.

"I….don't know." Ben said wondering.

As Ben was thinking about how to find her he hears gunshots from a few blocks away.

"Someone's in trouble." Amethyst said.

"I guess we will start there." Ben said as he rushes over to the gunshots to see Sun fighting off some grimm.

"Sun!" Ben yelled as he started charging at the grimm that were attacking him and kills most of them off while the others run away.

"Huh. Ben? How you sacrificed yourself to save us from Cynder? How did you survive?" Sun asked.

"I will tell later. But for right now I need to see Blake. Do you know where she is?" Ben asked.

"She is a little hard to find. But with you around it won't be hard to find her after all us faunas can hear crazy people a lot better than anyone." Sun said.

Ben started walking away. "Don't tell Ruby that I'm alive. I want to keep it a secret from as many people I can. But I need Blake's help." Ben said.

"Why do you need her help?" Sun asked.

"I need her help to beat that ancient grimm." Ben said.

"It's not like we can help." Ragnarok said as he comes out of Ben's back.

"When did you get that Ben. He looks cool." Sun said.

"My name is Ragnarok." Ragnarok said.

"He is the spawn of my madness." Ben said.

"Madness? What do you mean?" Sun asked.

"Let's just say that Cynder like to test my limits when I was younger." Ben said.

"Oh? Well that doesn't change what we think of you Ben." Sun said with a smile.

"Now let's find Blake. Where would she more likely be at?" Ben asked.

"Umm I really don't know. Maybe somewhere near Beacon she wants to remember everyone after she left when you 'died'." Sun said.

"Really? My death made such big problems for people?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. What did you think?" Sun asked.

"That I was more of a monster than a friend." Ben said.

"Oh well that's not true pal. Anyways I see that you're fully human." Sun said.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Ben said.

Ben and Sun approached the center of Vale.

"Hang on a second. Blake!" Sun yelled.

In a few seconds Ben heard movement from the buildings.

"Yes what is it-oh my." Blake said as she approached Sun.

"Ummm hi Bla-" Ben was cut off from Blake giving him a hug.

"I can't believe it….you're alive. But how?" Blake asked.

Ben told them how he survived the explosion.

"That's cool. We should tell Ruby and the othe-" Blake was cut off.

"Don't tell anyone else. I don't want anyone else finding out….at least not yet." Ben said.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"I don't want to worry anyone about me." Ben said.

"I don't understand. Why did you come to see me then?" Blake asked.

"Cause I want to recruit some people to help me wipe out the ancient grimm and you, Sun, and the White Fang can help me do that." Ben said.

"Then why not have the others?" Blake asked.

"I don't want Ruby getting hurt." Ben said.

"Okay then who else would help you if you don't want hardly anyone to get involved?" Blake asked.

"I have someone that could help us a lot." Ben said

"Who?" Blake asked.

"The king of firepower. Brandon the Destroyer." Ben said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Firepower**

Ben, Blake, and Sun headed out of Vale.

"So where are we going?" Blake asked.

"He lives a few miles out of Vale." Ben said

"How do you know he is still alive?" Sun asked.

"Simple. He can't die." Ben said.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"I have seen this guy handle explosions, grimm, and getting shot at. Surviving in this world is easy to him." Ben said.

"Okay. What makes you think we will help us?" Blake asked.

"Easy. He owes me from helping him." Ben said

The group approached an old house in the woods.

"Wait he always has traps at the ready." Ben said.

"How do we get passed the traps?" Sun asked.

"Easy I will get him." Ben said as he runs into the traps activating everyone of the traps without getting hurt. "Wait outside he kinda doesn't like company." Ben said

"Okay. Be careful." Blake said.

"Don't worry Blake. It's me I can't really die because of my blood." Ben said as he entered the building.

"Hey Brandon. It's me." Ben said.

Brandon comes downstairs. "Me who?" Brandon asked.

"The guy you kept out of Cynder's hands." Ben said.

"How did you find me?" Brandon asked.

"Easy this would be the last place for you to be." Ben said with a bit of laughter.

Brandon walks up to him and hits him on the head. "Still not the brightest huh?" Brandon said.

"Hey I'm still alive." Ben said.

"What do you want?" Brandon asked.

"I'm helping my friends get ready to wipe the ancient grimm….you in?" Ben asked.

"Hell yeah I hate grimm what do you need?" Brandon asked.

"All the weapons you have, and you." Ben said.

"I'm sorry Ben but I've gotten too old to get into fights." Brandon said. "I will supply you guys with weapons and ammunition."

"Come with us, I know how well you can lead an army." Ben said.

"What army?" Brandon asked.

"The White Fang." Ben said.

"How could you an idiot get control of the White Fang?" Brandon asked.

"Easy been friends with the new leader for a very long time." Ben said. "Now let's get out of here and back to their place."

"Okay." Brandon said as he loads bags with weapons varying from pistols to miniguns.

Ben and Brandon get out of the building. "Let's get moving back to base." Ben said as they all started walking back to the base.

"So Ben how did things go with you and Ruby?" Brandon asked.

"I will tell you later." Ben said shamefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Hope and Fear**

"Are you sure this will work?" Blake asked. "I'm not sending men to their death."

"I know. I just feel like we are missing something." Ben said.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Yes we got the weapons, men, and power but it feels like we don't have to intellect to think of a real plan. A plan in case this one fails, because if that grimm doesn't fall we might be done." Ben said.

"I know. That's why we need their help." Blake said.

"I just can't live with myself if she dies or if any of you guys die. We are not powerful enough and we might not have enough time to get everyone back together Blake." Ben said.

"Then let us help." Qrow said from the entrance of the tent opening it to see that everyone is there, Jaune, Yang, Glinda Goodwitch, Raven, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, James Ironwood, rest of the teachers, and….Ruby.

Ben looks away from Ruby. "Okay….go help the White Fang get ready." Ben said.

"Ben you need to talk to Ruby." Blake said.

As the others go around the camp to help the White Fang. Ruby walks up to Ben.

"Ruby I'm sorry I didn't come back to you I was afraid that if I survived maybe Cynder did and she would try to find me and if she did-" Ben was cut off by a hug from Ruby.

"I understand. Don't worry about me you got an army to lead with Blake." Ruby said.

"Okay. I'm just worried that this will fail." Ben said.

"What you mean we have the best hunters and huntresses in Vale." Ruby said.

"That might be true but." Ben looks at Ragnarok. "I don't think we can without her help." Ben said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean Cynder had the power of one of the four seasons. She could easily beat this creature." Ben said.

"Yes, but she not alive anymore….right?" Ruby asked.

"I still think she is alive since I survived." Ben said.

"I believe we can do it." Ruby said as she walks out of the tent.

"Ben….you know you can beat it….right?" Ragnarok said.

"Yeah I know, but the cost…." Ben said.

"I know but if you want to save everyone you have to make the decision." Ragnarok said.

Ben felt someone touch his shoulder. Ben turned around to see Ozpin standing there.

"Ozpin everyone thought you were dead. How are you alive?" Ben asked.

"Now is not the time for me to explain. Now is the time to think of the decision. Will you do it?" Ozpin asked.

"If it comes to it….I will." Ben said. "Are you staying Ozp-" When Ben turned around he was gone.

"I guess my decision is made." Ben thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. At What Cost?**

Ben walked out of the tent to see everyone ready as if this was their final battle. Ben stood there to see how many friends he had made from trying to protect a little rose to being the leader of a massive army of his friends and the White Fang.

"I guess it's time to place our bets. Us wining or the grimm." Ben said.

"What do you want us to do sir." Ruby said.

"I want every hunter and huntress to lead a group of White Fang members. Jaune, you and Pyrrha come with me. Everyone this is it either we become victorious or crash and burn. I believe that we will win. No one be afraid the grimm are nothing to fear. Now everyone move." Ben said.

Everyone moved into Vale, except for Jaune and Pyrrha.

"What do you need us for?" Jaune asked.

"I have made my decision. I need you two to protect me while I do something." Ben said.

"We will do our very best." Pyrrha said.

"She's right." Jaune said.

"Okay." Ben said as they all started headed to an runned down building.

"What is this place?" Jaune asked.

"This is where I used to live when I was a kid. I don't remember much but this is where my parents died, except for Amethyst." Ben said.

"Amethyst?" Pyrrha asked.

"My mother whose soul was sealed into a sword." Ben said as he shows Amethyst. "Jaune….I want you to wield her. She will protect you as she did with me." Ben said as he handed Amethyst to Jaune.

"What about you?" Jaune said as he accepted the sword.

"I made my decision." Ben said as he takes Ragnarok out. "Time for a soul-link ability. Ready Ragnarok?" Ben asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ragnarok asked.

"...Yes…." Ben said as a dark glyph appeared on the ground. "Stand back!" Ben yelled.

Jaune and Pyrrha noticed that grimm were starting to form around them.

"Hold them off!" Ben yelled as thick black lines were forming on his body.

Jaune and Pyrrha went outside to fend off the grimm.

"Why are they appearing here?" Jaune said.

"Maybe Ben's afraid of what he is doing." Pyrrha thought.

As Pyrrha said this a few grimm land heavy blows on her and Jaune.

"We're sorry Ben….we failed." Jaune said.

"No one hurts my master or his friends." A voice said.

The grimm that were about to kill Jaune and Pyrrha were slain by a grimm….Ben's grimm.

"I'm not letting master's sacrifice be stopped by anyone." Grimm said.

Jaune and Pyrrha stood up and helped Ben's grimm fend off the grimm. After a few hours the grimm turned to stone and vanished except for Ben's grimm.

"What is happening to them?" Jaune asked.

"Cynder had an item to control the grimm….she gave it to Ben and when he had grimm DNA put in him so was the essence inside the item to keep the grimm alive. You can figure out the rest." Grimm said as he vanished as well.

Jaune and Pyrrha ran into the building to see Ragnarok on the ground and Ben sitting on the ground with thick black lines all over him and no pupils. Pyrrha covered her mouth when she saw Ben's lifeless body.

"No…" Pyrrha said with tears running down her face.

"Let's take him back maybe someone will know what to do." Jaune said as he picks Ben up. "Pyrrha grab his sword."

"Okay." Pyrrha said as she grabs Ragnarok and feels a familiar energy in it.

When Jaune and Pyrrha got to the camp they see that everyone is okay.

"What happened when you two left with Ben we fought the grimm then out of nowhere they vanished." Ruby asked.

Jaune and Pyrrha said nothing and put Ben's lifeless body on a table.

"Does anyone have an idea of what has happened to Ben?" Jaune asked.

"Ben sealed the grimm inside him." Cynder said behind everyone.

"How are you alive?" Ruby asked.

"That is not worth knowing right now." Ozpin said. "The matter at hand is what Ben is doing could end his life or could save the entire world from grimm."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"He has to fight the ancient grimm that was on Beacon. If he fails the grimm would be released. But if he wins he could save the world from grimm. The only question is can he?" Ozpin said.

"He can and he will." Ruby said. "Ben is a lot stronger than everyone thinks. When I was little people use to beat me and then Ben defended me. Yes he was beaten but he showed me not to fear anyone no matter how powerful they are, and if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be working together to defeat the grimm. We need to believe in him that he can defeat the grimm."

"Yeah Ben can do it. I believe in my partner." Ragnarok said. "Besides he doesn't know it but someone else is with him."

"What do you mean Ragnarok?" Ruby asked.

"Isn't it obvious? He has the courage that you all gave him. If it wasn't for you guys he wouldn't be able to believe that he can." Ragnarok said.

"Let's just hope that our power can help him." Ozpin said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Another World**

Ben was walking around in a hallway that seemed to go on forever.

"This hallway seems to just keep going. I wish I could rest but I can't stop. I have to keep moving if I want to defeat the grimm." Ben said as he kept walking.

Ben, finally, saw an end of the hallway and when he made it to the end there was endless amounts of grimm there waiting for him.

"How can I fight them. I'm worn out and have nothing to defend myself." Ben said as one of the grimm charged at him as he holds his arms up to block whatever the grimm sends at him.

Ben was knocked back and tried to hit the grimm with his fist but did nothing.

"What can I do. I'm weak without a weapon." Ben said to himself.

A few more grimm charged at him but were destroyed by some form of light.

"Huh?" Ben said as he looked closer at the light and saw auras that were the colors black, white, yellow, and red. Ben giggled a bit. "Even in my mind they are still with me. Thanks guys."

Ben kept moving towards the ancient grimm.

"Well this looks like my last fight." Ben said standing in front of the grimm not showing any fear and accepting whatever will happen.

The grimm tries to cut Ben but was blocked by the auras. The grimm yelled and somehow made the auras vanish. The grimm tried to cut Ben.

"Well this looks like the end." Ben said closing his eyes but wondered why he hasn't died yet.

Ben opened his eyes to see a bright light.

" _Don't give up. Your time isn't up."_ A voice said faintly.

Ben then sees the auras return and a few others appear.

"How do you have the courage to believe that you can defeat me?" The grimm asked.

"It's really simple….people get their power from something, like weapons or the amount of people that had to deal with them….my power comes from my friends and the people that have to put up with me." Ben said as the auras start to make the form of his friends. "My friends are my power and we will defeat you."

The grimm begins to laugh. "You're such a kidder there's no way you can beat me I'm basically god." The grimm said.

Ben grabs one of the auras. The burst of light occurs then the aura becomes his friends weapon starting with Ren and started shooting at the grimm with Ren's machine pistols, but does nothing to the grimm then grabs another turning into Ruby's scythe but was shattered in one strike. Ben went through all of his friends weapons, none harmed the grimm.

"Like I said you can't hurt god." The grimm said mocking Ben.

Ben believed that all hope was lost. Until he saw two new auras one bright red and a pinkish color. Ben grabs them and the red one was Cynder's and the other was Penny's. Ben had Cynder's blades in his hands and had Penny's swords hovering behind him. Ben charged at the grimm and actually did a number on him cutting off his arm.

"My arm! How can you hurt me." The grimm said.

Ben said nothing and shot a couple arrows into the grimm, then another aura fell in front of him….it was his mother's. Ben grabbed the aura and making the weapon that she is sealed in.

"This time you will die." Ben said as he charges at the grimm and cuts him to pieces.

The grimm faded away. Ben looked around and sees all his friends auras forming this bodies as a door is revealed in front of Ben.

"Well….I guess this isn't the end. But….as long as I have you guys with me it won't be a lonesome journey. Just have one more person to see then I will be back with all of you. I promise." Ben said holding Ragnarok but without Ragnarok inside it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Sanity VS. Madness**

Ben continued down the path laid out for him. Ben wasn't afraid because even though he is alone his friends auras were still with him and he could feel their presence as if they were standing next to him.

"I hope everything is alright out there." Ben said.

Outside Ben's mind the grimm have vanished and the ancient grimm that was still frozen was gone as well.

"Ben did it. But why has he not returned?" Oobleck asked.

"Ben has someone else to defeat if he wants to return." Cynder said.

"Who?" Ozpin asked.

"You know who Ozpin. His madness." Cynder said.

Pyrrha was still focused on Ragnarok. She felt the madness inside Ragnarok and it was something that could be described worst than death.

"Pyrrha what's wrong?" Jaune asked.

"I think Ben needs help. When I grabbed Ragnarok there was something inside there that I can't describe." Pyrrha said.

"That would be the madness inside Ragnarok mixed with Ben's madness." Ozpin said.

"He's right let's just hope that Ben can defeat the madness and Ragnarok. If he doesn't Ragnarok will have a body to control and that would mean that he could do whatever he pleases." Cynder said. "I should have never gave Ben that sword."

Back inside Ben's mind.

"I guess this is it. Either I come back or I fall here." Ben said as the auras around him vanished but Cynder's. "I guess this is our fight."

Ben opened the doors that were sealed tight and could not be opened.

Outside Ben's mind.

"I'm going to help him." Cynder said as she puts her hand on Ben's head.

"You know what will happen if you die in there?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes the more reason I'm going help the boy I raised." Cynder said as she started to glow and then pass out.

Inside Ben's mind.

"How can I open this door?" Ben thought.

"I will help you." Cynder said.

"M-mother….how and why are you here?" Ben asked.

"I sent my aura inside you and I'm not letting the boy I raised be defeated….at least not alone." Cynder said grabbing one of handles of the door as Ben grabbed the other.

"Ready?" Ben asked.

"More than ever." Cynder said pulling out her weapons.

When they opened the doors and entered the room all they saw was darkness and madness and in the middle of the room was Ragnarok in a human like form.

"Ragnarok surrender. You are not taking my body." Ben said.

"You wish I would stop but why would I. You're the best host I could ever dream of." Ragnarok said laughing.

Ben fell to the ground feeling his mind breaking to pieces. The weapon Ben was holding was gone. Ragnarok started laughing and mocking Ben.

"Such a pathetic boy he couldn't keep his sanity in check." Ragnarok said mocking him.

"Shut up you monster. You're hurting the boy who would wield you when no one else would." Cynder said standing next to Ben.

"You don't get it. There is only one person that can wield me." Ragnarok said as a ghostly figure was formed holding Ragnarok.

The figure was ready to kill anyone who won't let Ragnarok become whole. Ben stood up and was ready to fight the monster.

"Mother please leave this is my fight. I don't deserve any help." Ben said.

"How are you going to fight them? You don't have a weapon." Cynder asked.

"That's where you're wrong. There is a weapon very dear to me deep inside me. A place where Ragnarok will never look." Ben said putting his hand on his heart as a new weapon was summoned. "Now Ragnarok….say hello to my favorite weapon….the Gambol Rose."

When Ben said this a weapon that looked a lot like Blake's Gambol Shroud was made but also looked like a scythe. Ben started to walk up to Ragnarok and his minion.

"Nice minion Ragnarok….but I'm afraid my minion of the darkness is far superior." Ben said as his grimm companion was formed.

"You called for me master?" Grimm asked.

"Yes. I need your assistance for our final battle." Ben said as he pet the grimm.

"I am happy that we are together again master." Grimm said. "Now what do you think will be effective?"

"I'm thinking of a new form of grimm." Ben said with a smile.

"You really think it will work?" Grimm asked.

"I believe that it will." Ben said holding his hand out to his grimm.

Grimm made a form of a human and took Ben's hand and combined to make a new grimm. One that is part human and part gimm. Spikes grew on Ben's arms and his back, half of his face turned grimm, claws grew from his feet, and a tail.

"This one is new. What do you call it?" Cynder asked.

"We call it….Nightmare." Ben and Grimm said in unison.

In a few seconds Nightmare charged at an unbelievable speed that is nearly impossible to see and tears Ragnarok's minion to shreds then went straight for Ragnarok who barely blocked their relentless attacks.

"How are you this fast?" Ragnarok questioned.

"Easy. Grimm get stronger with fear right? So….I'm letting all of my fear out to give us the strength to defeat you." Ben said as he looks at Cynder. "Mother I think you should leave. We can handle it." Ben said with a smile.

"Okay." Cynder said as she started to fade away out if Ben's mind and returned to her body.

When she left Ben and Grimm started cutting Ragnarok's limbs off.

"Wait Ben….remember how much fun we had together?" Ragnarok said with fear.

"You mean the times you made me kill with no reason." Ben and Grimm said as they cut Ragnarok in half and Ragnarok faded away out of Ben's mind.

Ben and Grimm separated and Grimm started fading away with Ragnarok.

"Thank you old friend for helping me for the last time." Ben said to Grimm.

"You welcome pal." Grimm said as he turned to a human form and gave Ben a piece of a grimm mask. "As long as you have this I'm never truly gone." Grimm said with a smile.

"See you around." Ben said as Grimm disappeared. "Now….how do I get out of here." Ben thought to himself as a door appeared behind him. "Maybe that's the way out." The door opened and all Ben could see was light and he walked through the door and returned to his body.

Ben jerked up to see everyone there waiting for him to awake.

"Are you okay? Did you do it?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes. The grimm are gone and Ragnarok too." Ben said as he felt the masked in his hands as he put it on.

"Why are you wearing that mask?" Blake asked.

"So I can always remember the grimm that helped me defeat the greatest evil we have ever met." Ben said.

Ben saw in the distance a girl with an umbrella. It was Neo

"Neo!" Ben said running to her.

She turned around to see Ben with part of Grimm's face on his face. Neo looked shocked to see him.

"It's great to see you again sister." Ben said hugging Neo.

"What do you mean sister?" Ruby asked.

"Neo isn't my biological sister but she grew up with me before we met Ruby." Ben said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 It Never Ends**

Few years have past since the fall of Ragnarok. Ben started living with Cynder, close to Ruby and Yang. It wasn't just Ben and Cynder in one house there was Neo and Amethyst. Ben, Yang, and Ruby would hang out and go into Vale to see Blake. No one has heard of Weiss or anything of the Schnee Dust Company. But Ben was sad since the day Grimm left. Ben felt that something has left him….something dear. One day Ben went outside of his home to see a black dog looking at Ruby's house.

"What are you doing here little one?" Ben asked the dog.

The dog turned around to look at Ben. Ben was shocked to see that the dog was actually a grimm but something special with this one. The grimm only had half a face. Ben took a closer look at the dog and put his mask on.

"Master!" The grimm said jumping at Ben.

"It is you Grimm. I've missed you so much." Ben said happily.

"It's good to see you to master." Grimm said.

"Why are you a little puppy?" Ben asked.

"Well I couldn't be your pet if I was a giant grimm. Don't worry master I'm still one of the most powerfulest grimm there is." Grimm said licking Ben's face.

Ben ran back into the house to show Cynder, Neo, and Amethyst the Grimm was back. Then went to Ruby and Yang and showed them. Ben started to realize something.

"I guess that means that the grimm are still around." Ben said to everyone.

"I guess so…." Ruby said then laugh a bit. "That only means that our story isn't over."

"I guess so Ruby." Ben said with a smile. "The story won't end until the grimm are gone and when there is peace again."

So Ben and the others, including the teachers and every hunter and huntress students from the other academies made a vow that they will never stop doing their job until there is peace again in this world.

"What should we do now Ben?" Ozpin asked.

"Let's have a little tournament. What do you think Ozpin?" Ben asked.

"I think that would be a foolish idea….I agree." Ozpin said. "But what team would you be in Ben?"

"Me and Neo will be his teammates." Cynder said.

"I will too." Amethyst said.

"Our team name will be BANC (Bank)." Ben said.

"Alright." Ozpin said with a smile.

 **To Be Continued….**


End file.
